Déjà vu
by Camii B
Summary: Uchiha Itachi a pesar de ser un hombre exitoso e inteligente, tiene serios problemas personales. Lo increíble es que ciertas situaciones le parecen familiares sin haberlas vivido antes realmente y una chica desconocida le ayudará a resolver sus dudas. ¿Logrará entender por qué nada le sorprende en su vida y por qué desde su infancia le persigue un mundo de ninjas?


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic y quería compartirlo con ustedes. Es una idea algo vieja que tengo pero que al fin decidí empezar a escribir, así que puede que a veces demore con los capí á levemente SasuSaku, NaruHina y otras parejas.**

**Espero que realmente les agrade. **

**Nos leeremos pronto!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de la mente medianamente enferma de Kishimoto xD**

**Prólogo**

Era la primavera del 2003. En una mansión ubicada en los alrededores de la ciudad de Tokio, vivía la familia Uchiha, una de las familias más importantes y adineradas del país. El jefe de hogar, Uchiha Fugaku, junto a su esposa Mikoto y sus dos hijos, Itachi de 13 años, poseedor de una inteligencia excepcional y su hijo menor Sasuke, con sólo 7 años de edad, que según el mismo Fugaku, no tenía el mismo talento extraordinario de su hermano mayor pero sí daba buenos resultados, eran uno de los encargados de la actual y futura situación económica de Japón por las numerosas propiedades y empresas que tenían en su poder. Los miembros de esta familia por generaciones se han caracterizado por ser ambiciosos, calculadores y exitosos, todos sus miembros debían ser excepcionales en su trabajo y ser bastante metódicos en todo lo que se proponían. El joven Itachi, tenía todas las de ganar en esta materia, demostró desde pequeño que era capaz de lograr todas las expectativas de su padre, era el candidato perfecto, descartando de inmediato a su hermano pequeño Sasuke.

Sí, todo sonaba relativamente perfecto para los Uchiha o al menos eso pensaba Fugaku, pero esa primavera del 2003, ocurrió cierto incidente que cambió por completo la visión que todos tenían de Itachi.

- ¡Debes sacarle algo de información a ese chico! Es tu deber el que nuestra riqueza y poderío se mantengan en este país – exclamó el hombre firmemente –

- ¿Por qué necesitas tanto saber de esa familia, padre? – preguntó paciente el chico con ojeras.

- Son los Senju, nuestra competencia histórica. ¿No crees que ya es momento de que le quitemos el liderazgo de una vez por todas?

- Soy partidario de la libre competencia – dijo inexpresivo el joven – Obviamente, no hay que hacer trampas.

- ¡Esto no es un juego, Itachi! – Gritó nuevamente el hombre, ya bastante cabreado por la situación.

- Padre, no apoyo tu manera de liderar esto, dejémonos de buscar enemigos, que más adelante nos puede perjudicar.

- Tu actitud será la única culpable de nuestra destrucción. Esperaba más de ti, Itachi – dijo haciendo ademán de retirarse de la habitación.

- Siento mucho decepcionarte, padre, pero no traicionaré mis principios.

- Traicionas el principio más importante de esta familia con esa actitud conciliadora que tienes – Terminó de decir el Uchiha mayor, saliendo cabizbajo de la sala.

Itachi se quedó solo en esa habitación, pensativo. Había algo que le molestaba, siempre estaba _eso_ que le irritaba.

Durante su infancia siempre fue alagado y adorado por todas las personas cercanas a sus padres. Todos confiaban en él, lo sabía muy bien e intentó darle lo máximo a su padre para que él se sintiera orgulloso, pero a partir de los 5 años aproximadamente, unos sueños venían inquietándolo bastante. Estos sueños, venían cuando estaba a punto de ocurrir algo importante en su vida pero de una forma muy distinta y poco realista para su madura personalidad.

Soñaba que vivía en un mundo de ninjas, él era uno y de elite, por lo que podía apreciar. Veía a su madre, a su padre y al pequeño Sasuke. Lo raro era que ¿de dónde sacaba tanta imaginación para soñar con ser ninja? Porque vamos, Itachi con suerte sabía qué era una kunai y no pensaba en ser un héroe, ni siquiera para sus juegos infantiles. Pero de algo estaba seguro, debía confiar en esos sueños y en sus mensajes. Justamente el mes anterior había soñado una situación similar a la que acababa de vivir con su padre, existía la misma tensión y la misma misión, sí, servir de _espía_ para el bien común de su familia.

A diferencia del sueño, Itachi decidió no seguirle el juego a su padre, porque en este mismo, presenció una masacre ocasionada por él hacía su amada familia por la orden que recibió de Fugaku. Le trajo una consecuencia horrible y el miedo más grande que le dio en ese momento fue el que por sus actos, Sasuke saliera afectado. Él le deseaba bien a su pequeño hermano, odiaba ser la razón por la cual su padre siempre ignoraba al pequeño, por eso creyó correcto el darle el pase para que continuara la misión de su padre, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Itachi nunca se vio como líder de los negocios Uchiha.

Esperaba no equivocarse como el Itachi de su sueño.

Esperaba que su hermano fuese feliz.

Pero por sobretodo, esperaba que esos sueños de ninjas le dejaran en paz de una vez, porque no le daban ningún buen presagio, por eso decidía finalmente cambiar el destino de su familia de esta manera.


End file.
